Stormtrooper
Overview "To be a Stormtrooper is more than just being an ordinary soldier. It means to pledge your entire life to serving the Empire and nothing but the Empire. Empire over all" ~ Crucius '' Stormtroopers were an elite corps of the Galactic Empire and later the standard foot soldiers of the Imperial Remnant. In the days of the Galactic Empire there was a clear distinction between the Imperial Army and the Stormtroopers. The Imperial army was just a standard branch made up of recruits whereas the Stormtroopers were a corps fiercely dedicated to Emperor Sheev Palpatine and willing to carry out his every command without question. As such the stormtrooper corps was considered an illegal organization by the time of the New Republic due to its direct links to Palpatine and the various atrocities it was committed or accused of. As something interesting to note is that despite the Republic claims of the Empire's speciesism the Stormtrooper corps was about 60% comprised of non-humans by the end of the First Galactic War. It is unknown what the numbers where during the Second Galactic War but considering the Remnant's addition of many non-humans into its ranks this stat may have gone up. The Stormtrooper corps would grow into prominence during the Second Galactic War. After the death of Palpatine many in the Imperial Army resigned or defected to the New Republic. In the coming days after the Battle of Endor it became painfully obvious the standard army was no longer going to cut it. The remnant would find that its main forces would be entirely of Stormtroopers. This would later become the standard practice where all the Empire's military recruits were put into the Stormtrooper corps. Like with how they operated in the past each Stormtrooper sweared fealty and utmost loyalty to the Empire and the Emperor. This is exactly how the weakened Empire liked it and they would see fit to keep it this way. '''History' After the New Order "In honor of our long term service to Palpatine the 501st was upgraded with shiny new armor and weapons. We ushered in a new era of peace and order." ~ Unknown 501st soldier After the end of the Clone Wars Palpatine already had an elite squadron of troops loyal to him. The Clonetroopers were preprogrammed to be extremely dedicated to the Chancellor or leader of the Republic. Now that he was in charge of the Empire nothing had changed and the Clones still remained under his command and were fiercely loyal to him. However Palpatine did make a clear distinction that the Old Republic was dead. He renamed the Clonetroopers as Stormtroopers and replaced the Clonetrooper armor with the menacing Stormtrooper armor. The average duties of the Stormtroopers didn't differ much from the usual schedule they had during the Republic. There were still Separatist holdouts to destroy and the occasional rogue Jedi and Rebellion to quell. The Stormtroopers were quite happy with this arrangement since it gave them a sense of fulfillment and kept the troops sharp. It could be perhaps the one true duty of the Stormtroopers at this point was the hunting of Jedi who survived Order 66. A task given specially to Darth Vader and his elite 501st legion. A few notable instances have come of this. Betrayal of X2 During the Clonewars there were two exceptional brothers who stood out amongst the rest of the troopers. The brothers were X1 and X2. Unbeknownst to them they were cloned from Jedi Master Grey who was the Padawan of General Rahm Koda at the time. On their first mission after being "Imperialized" the two brothers were reassigned to the 501st. Their first mission on the job was given to them by Darth Vader to find a Jedi refugee hiding amongst the villagers on Tatoonie. X2 was already having his doubts about the Empire but when X1 took over and ordered to raze the village X2 went AWOL. X1 ordered several Clonetroopers to chase after him but X2's better flight skills kept him alive. Upon arriving at the planet he made contact with the village and warned them. It was here he met the fugitive Jedi who turned out to be his father. Together the two of them fought off the invading Imperial forces along with the villagers. It did not last long however as X1 had different plans. In the heat of the battle X1 fired a shot at his brother in the chest, falling him. Falon Grey revealed his true identity to his other son and asked for him to stand down. X1 did not heed the warning and bragged about the many Jedi he had killed. X1 and his squadron engaged in combat with the Jedi Master but they were not match against his superior lightsaber skills. Grey had cut down X1's forces leaving on the two of them. X1 then begged for forgiveness from his father, claiming he was blinded by Imperial loyalty. Grey accepted, believing his son had seen the light and dismissed loyalties. In actuality it was a trap and as soon as his back was turned he shot his father n the back. X1 then hastily left, thinking he had finished the job. In his last moments of life Falon Grey healed X2 with the force in order for him to carry on the Jedi legacy. Imperial Diplomacy After Order 66 the then queen of Naboo was given the sad news that senator Padme Amidala was killed by rogue Jedi. The Queen however knew that the senator was on good terms with the Jedi Order and such a claim had to be a lie. Because of this when fugitive Jedi came to her doorstep asking for protection she complied. News eventually got around to many of the hiding Jedi that the queen was taking Jedi refugees. This news however was also heard by the Emperor's spies. Upon hearing that the queen was breaking Imperial orders by hiding Jedi fugitives the 501st descended on Naboo to lay down "Imperial diplomacy." A task force swept around the palace grounds and disabled most of the defense systems and the security systems. The Jedi fugitives at this time volunteered to be the Queen's bodyguards. They offered to fend off the Imperial troops to buy her some time to escape. It was a futile task with most of the Jedi being moved down by a TX Saber tank and the queen herself being taken out by a sniper shot to the head. At the end most of the Jedi were imprisoned or killed. Changing of the Guard The Kaminoians were ashamed at what they created. That their Clone armies became the force that put the galaxy under its iron boot. In response they finally had enough making soldiers for the Empire and decided to do something about it. They drafted another clone army however this time it was one loyal to the Kaminoians and was specially made to fight against the Empire. Like with most things this did not remain a secret for long and soon enough the Empire was descending on the rebellious planet. The mission was confusing to say the least. Since the Clone armor and Stormtrooper armor were near identical there was much friendly fire from both sides. Boba Fett was the commander leading the task force. A job he was specially chosen for since he grew up in the Cloning facility and new the exact layout of the base. To add another dose or irony Boba Fett himself was also a clone. Meaning that almost all participant were made by the facility at some point. During the battle the Empire stole a DNA sample from these new clones the Kaminoinas made. Destroyed the cloning facilities. And shot down two LAAT gunships the Kaminoians were trying to flee in. After the battle Boba Fett flew off to Hunt Down Han Solo on Tatooine. The uprising caused the Emperor to contemplate the disadvantages of having only a clone army. This uprising is what lead to the Empire to stop using cloned troops and open up to human recruits. The clones never did get use to the new guys. Vader's Apprentice See article Starkiller Vader's personal troops also saw action against Starkiller, Vader's Sith assassin trained to hunt down the Jedi. In a sick show of Imperial brutality Vader orders Starkiller to kill rebels and Imperials alike. Starkiller kills them without hesitation and mercy like all the others. Later when Vader tells Starkiller to actively create a rebel alliance to get all the Emperor's enemies in one place Starkiller takes a full combatant role against the Stormtroopers. Galactic Civil War "Stormtroopers!" ~ Nearly everyone After putting down the Rebellion on Kamino the Stormtrooper corps would find itself being thrust into another Galactic War. The Emperor's ultimate weapon was almost complete. The Dynasty Class battle station codenamed Death Star was completed. With it the Empire had the ultimate power in the universe; a battle station capable of completely obliterating an entire planet to rubble. With this mindset the Imperial forces became more lax. It was a mistake they shouldn't have made. Death Star Prison Riot On the Death Star was a brig where many of the most violent politcal dissenter were held. One of whom was a Jedi Padawan who survived Order 66 and was looking for revenge. The circumstances behind his capture and imprisonment aboard the Death Star are unknown but it is known he led one of the sparks that started the Galactic Civil War. Revealing his Jedi persona to the other prisoners many rallied with him. Gaining new hope in this ally. He urged his fellow inmates in a rebellion against their captors. Starting a prison riot. The riot was initially success in that they were able to kill the guards in the prison block and rampage around the battle station. The plan from here on out was two fold. A handful of prisoners would make a run for the nearest hangar, hangar 82-G, and attempt to make a break for it in one of the Lambada class shuttles. Meanwhile the Padawan would lead another group of Rebels to steal the plans to the battle station itself. Never ones to be slackers, the 501 was immediately called into hangar 82-G from outside inspection to quell the riot along with another squad already stationed in the hangar. Despite the rebels outnumbering them and coming in through two blast doors the highly trained and well equipped Stormtroopers made quick work of them. The next order of business was to retake the cell block. Although more highly trained and having better weapons then the prisoners the sheer numbers and tenacity of the rioters took a few Stormtroopers with them. This was especially true for where the rebellion started in the cell block. However it was still futile for the rioters and they were quickly put down. Then came the order that one of the rebels had stolen the plans for the battle station. It seemed the original plan behind the riot was found out and the Imperials once again had the advantage. The rebel officer that had the plans was quickly sniped from across the hallway of the cellblock by a Scout trooper. The Imperials once again retrieved the plans and brought them to the cellblock's main computer database. Next the Troopers retook the superlaser the rebels tried to sabotage. Successfully doing so while facing little resistance it was revealed it was a distraction. The prisoners were trying to escape in one of the Imperial Lambada shuttles. Shooting their way in a desperate race agaisnt time the troopers stormed the adjacent hanger 82-E. The shock troopers present were able to easily destroy the shuttle and the prisoners trying to escape within. Victory would have to wait thoguh. After the destruction of the shuttle the Jedi Padawan behind the riot revealed himself. Though he was able to take a few troopers out with advanced saber skill the fear number of troopers overwhelmed him and he was shot dead. Lord Vader would be pleased or so it would seem... Raid on Polis Massa It would seem that the Imperials were not as thorough as they thought. A handful of rebels escaped the death Star with the technical readout to the battle station, DS-1. Darth Vader and by default the Stormtroopers were then tasked to hunt down these rebels and find the plans. Category:Imperials Category:Organizations